Kris
Kris (クリス, Kirisu), better known in the Soul Society as the Ake no Ookami (朱の狼, Red Wolf), is the 3rd Seat of the 11th Division. He is part of the fearful Hirui Ookami (比類狼, Parallel Wolves), along with his partner Tao. The two of them, from being simple souls, turned into highly regarded shinigami purely by hardwork. Appearance From solely his apperance, many have thought of him to resemble a man in his early twenties. Standing at a height of 182cm, he is one of the tallest shinigami in the 11th Division. With pale skin, he has spiky white hair, the color similar to that of the Hitsugaya Toushiro, the old 10th Division captain. He has a pointy chin and somewhat small eyes. The emotion usually portrayed in the pair of eyes is mostly of happiness. He usually wears a slight smile on his thin lips. A tattoo said to hold amazing power is below his left eye, taking the form of three blue triangles. His hair is seen to always be slightly different from his previous appearance, slightly hinting his happy-go-lucky nature. He is usually seen wearing a singlet inside of a black collared jacket. The jacket's collar has a flower print on it, a jagged line flowing from the left side to the right. The part where Kris's shoulders are has a big white area, something most military uniforms have with their ranks atop it. Similarly, lines flow straight down from his shoulder to the end of the jacket. With that outfit, he usually wears black pants. Unlike many other shinigami, he rarely wears his shihakusho, another outstanding trait of the newly formed Gotei 13. Personality Similarly to almost every 11th Division shinigami, Kris has an extreme obsession with fighting and can be extremely violent at times. At other times though, especially when in the human world, he shows a carefree attitude. Some even said that if not for his love for fighting, he could even join the 4th Division, a division in charge of healing. He easily says no to people of higher ranks than him, causing them to dislike him for a period of time. However, they would later admire him for his confidence in doing what he believes is right. Miyuki commented on how he can actually be lazy sometimes, as shown when he broke walls just to get to the room next door when he could actually just walk. He said it was too trouble to walk that far. He has also shown that he is a man of reason. Whenever someone makes him do something he thinks is wrong, he lists the reasons why he feels that those things are wrong. Due to this fact, he is mostly looked up to by the shinigami currently in the Shin'o Academy. Unlike many other shinigami of his division, he dares to spar with his captain, whom everyone else is so afraid of. No matter how many times he gets defeated by her, he continues to train in order to beat her. This determination, too, has made Miyuki grow fond of the young man. It has also been shown that he, like many other people, are in some cases biased. In particular, he has an ongoing rivalry with the 8th Division, angry that Takeshi had effortlessly defeated Miyuki in their spar. Due to this rivalry, he often purposely hits any 8th Division shinigami's shoulders using his own. Despite this, he has shown to respect Takeshi a lot, once even asking the man to train him. Opposite of how he treats the 8th Division, Kris is extremely caring towards Tao, sometimes even worrying for the younger kid. He often speaks up for Tao, since his partner can be quite cold to strangers. History Plot Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Following the prowess of the previous 3rd seat, Kris has been showed to be extremely skilled in Zanjutsu. Due to training under Ikkaku when in the Shin'o Academy, Kris has a style very similar to Ikkaku. Kris studied Ikkaku's fighting style and as such, has developed the ability to use both hands while wielding a sword. While he has no preferred grip, Kris usually uses a reverse grip when holding a sword on his left hand, and an Eastern Forehand Grip while holding a sword on his right. Miyuki, his captain, has commented on how reckless Kris can be while using the sword, seemingly excited whenever he holds one. He has also shown to be very reliant on his blade. When he isn't carrying his sword, he becomes soft and not confident. High Spiritual Energy: As a high-seated officer of the Gotei 13, Kris has high spiritual energy. His reiatsu's color has noted to be red, which made him have his current nickname. Due to how much they train together, Tao has commented that Kris's reiatsu is dangerous if too much is released. He has shown to be a professional at using his reiatsu to cancel out attacks. Hakuda Combatant: As opposed to his beaming confidence in Zanjutsu, Kris feels that his Hakuda is lacking in many areas. People who have sparred with him only using hakuda have commented on how his hakuda can actually be extremely great, but because of his love for Zanjutsu, he trains in that aspect the most. He can hold his own against people similar to his rank. Enhanced Strength: Kris is extremely strong even though his figure doesn't show it. He was able to block a hard punch from an Arrancar just using one finger. That finger alone could even push the arrancar away. Due to being a man, or so he says, he is stronger than his captain - a Kenpachi. She has said that his strength is so good that he can easily smash walls in their division building. Zanpakutō Fenrir (フェンリル, Fenrir) is the name of Kris's zanpakutō. It takes the form of a gun when sealed. When sealed, Fenrir allows Kris to control aquamarine creatures even if he is in a plain somewhere. *'Shikai': Instead of a release command like most other Zanpakutō, Fenrir is released when Kris uses reiatsu to remove his tattoo. He usually only erases one triangle. Against stronger opponents, he erases the whole thing, making his reiatsu overflow. When the tattoo is erased, Kris's face would have drops of blood on his forehead and automatically appear in a normal shinigami outfit. His red reiatsu would also surround him. His gun disappears completely. ::Shikai Special Ability: Like the name of his Zanpakutō, in Shikai, Kris would have the ability to turn into the mythological creature Fenrir - a wolf. Aside from the ability to transform into Fenrir, he can control all types of animals. A downside of his Zanpakutō is that he can only transform into Fenrir when it's dark, resembling a werewolf of some kind. At midnight, his powers increase greatly. His reiatsu becomes so dense that all normal hollows around the area disappear. :*'Hokaku: Hyou' (捕獲: 豹, Capture: Leopard): Kris controls a normal leopard. Using the leopard, he sometimes takes a ride on it. Using this specific animal, he can make it attack the enemy or roar, sending a loud shockwave over the area and affecting their hearing. This was the first ever animal he could control. Due to that, he controls the Leopard the best. :*'Hokaku: Shiberiatora' (捕獲: シベリア虎, Capture: Siberian Tiger): Kris summons a Siberian tiger. Due to the animal's strength, he could control the tiger to pounce on the enemy, then perhaps scratch the already captured enemy. :*'Kasei: Fenrir' (化成: フェンリル, Transform, Fenrir): Kris himself turns into the "mythological" wolf Fenrir. While using this technique, Kris's strength and speed increase due to his body structure changing. He is able to use reiatsu projectiles in this form. He fires a blast similar to Cero, except that it isn't as powerful. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Trivia *Kris's appearance is based on Byakuran from the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn. *His habit of eating sweet food is mostly based of mine. *The name "Kris" was mostly based on my friend's current obsession with a K-POP group called EXO. She persuaded me to make an article with the name so I just did.